


Home

by Occula



Category: U2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occula/pseuds/Occula
Summary: Edge wakes up first.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on LJ 9/30/2003.

When I wake up, it’s not that I remember instantly. I never forgot, not even for a moment, not even in my sleep.

I don’t regret the deed itself – the _deeds_ , to be precise. But I do feel guilt and fear. I definitely took advantage of your drunkenness and I don’t know how you’re going to feel about it now.

But if you claim you remember nothing, I swear I’ll kill you with my bare hands.

Your back is to me. I roll closer and put my arms around your waist. I don’t know why you decided to come to me last night. I don’t know whether it was something you’ve thought about for a while or whether some mad impulse seized you. Or, perhaps, I finally gave myself away – some look, some word, some touch, and my long-kept secret was out.

When you came in, stumbling, I caught your arm, afraid you’d fall. Just that, just a touch on the arm, and chaos ensued. Suddenly we were kissing, we were frantically grasping and grabbing at one another, we were tearing one another’s clothes off, we were thrashing on the couch, rolling on the floor, writhing against the wall, falling onto the bed. We were hungry and crazy and selfish. We ate and drank one another, breathed and swam one another, took and claimed and hoarded.

Yes. Yes, it was messy and desperate and _good_.

Soon comes the moment. Break my heart, or save it, my playboy, my possessor, my whore. Am I cursed, or am I redeemed?

You stir. You turn. Blue gaze meets mine. I want to scream all kinds of insanities, make bargains. I’ll do anything, I’ll be your slave your master your cowboy anything –

Your sleepy eyes become alert and intent. I’ve rarely seen you grin so broadly, and then you’re holding me, kissing me. I feel you laugh and I feel you shiver and I feel you grind against me. I want to cry scream cheer. Safe. I’m safe. I’m home.


End file.
